BloodPuppetShipping: A Dark Secret
by VampiricRosia
Summary: this Oneshot takes place a long time after my Fanfic "The Wanted Alchemist". its sort of meant as a OCXOC pairing. Warning: prepare for suspense and cliffhanger because i do not want to give anything away from the Fanfiction.


**VR: hey reviewers and watchers! here is another oneshot! this time it is about my OC Aslyn and my friends OC Artimus. this Oneshot takes place LONG after my Fanfiction. its full of suspense and mystery, which was my intention and i hope it carries out. **

**Fullmetal Alchemist,the Homunculus's, Ed, Al, Mustang and Hughes belongs to Hiromu Arakawa **

**Artimus and Luciette Fray belongs to my dear friend Linky**

**Aslyn Hale belongs to me**

**please review and favorite! and please be nice!**

* * *

Aslyn walked down the streets of central city. She knew where she would find what she was looking for in the deeper alleys of town. The memory of what Edward and Alphonse told her they found out from Mustang yesterday after the run in with Lust and Gluttony. After going throw Hughes research they are knew it was true. But Aslyn wanted to confirm it from the one true source. Artimus Fray.

She stopped and turned into a familiar corner. The side alley was dark and Aslyn could not see any of the corners for the shadows. Aslyn soon came face to face with an orange haired boy as he crept out of the shadows in the left corner.

"Aslyn, I knew you couldn't stay too far away from me" Artimus said smugly.

Aslyn rolled her eyes and glared at him. She could feel so many different emotions and could think of so many different actions she could do but she doesn't. She just stands there looking at Artimus.

"What is it dear? You look pale, almost like you saw a ghost." He stated slightly mocking her.

"Well I don't know, maybe it's because my best friend has been lied to and…." She wasn't able to finish her sentence because Artimus had put his hand over her mouth from behind her and pushed her back into his chest.

"So you and the Elric's have figured it out huh? Or did Mustang and Hughes tell you?" Artimus said darkly.

Aslyn freed herself from Artimus's grasps. She inhaled a deep breathe.

"So it's really true isn't it? Luciette is…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Artimus nodded. His face had a sad expression on his face.

"Yes I'm afraid so." He said softly.

"I understand why you didn't tell her, but why did you have to go so far as to lie to her about her real family?" Aslyn asked feeling tears in her eyes.

Artimus walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Because it was the only way to protect her." he said holding Aslyn's shoulder gently. "You cannot tell her any of this! You, Ed, and Al can never tell her."

Aslyn sighed. She didn't like keeping secrets from Luciette but Artimus had a point. She hated to admit it. But they were all right; Mustang, Hughes, and Artimus. No one knew how Luciette would react. But how would she react to all of them knowing it and not her?

"So that's why you were in Xenotime" Aslyn murmured.

Artimus petted her hair and nodded.

"Yeah I needed to know everything about it." He replied.

"What if she found out?" Aslyn asked. "What if one of the Homunculus tells her?"

Artimus didn't reply for a while. Aslyn had a feeling he was thinking about it.

"Let's hope we kill them before it gets to that." He said to Aslyn.

"We?" Aslyn repeated lifting a brow as she looked up at Artimus.

Artimus smirked smugly. This made a whole in Aslyn's stomach.

"Mustang is adding me too your little group to watch over Luci" he replied. "So we will surely be seeing more of each other from now on my dear Aslyn."

Aslyn flinched at the idea of having to deal with Artimus for every mission. She sighed.

"you jackass!" she exclaimed slamming his hand away from her hair." Why makes you think we need your help?"

Artimus looked at her.

"It will take more than three people to keep Luci in line. I would help you would have known that by now." He replied mockingly.

Aslyn sighed. Another point for Artimus for being right about something again, Aslyn walked past him and waved before she started back to the hotel. It was going to get late soon and she need to get back and talk to the Elric brothers. Also tomorrow they begin another mission, this one alongside Artimus. Aslyn needed all her strength to put up with him.

* * *

**Please R&R nicely and helpfully :3**


End file.
